Toa against Makuta
Dies ist eine Geschichte die von allen aktiven Benutzern bearbeitet werden kann. Bitte schreib eure Unterschrift auf wenn ihr ein Kapitel bearbeitet damit es nicht zu Missverständnissen kommt. Und lasst die Geschichte nicht in diesem Teil enden. Prolog Teridax guckte nach draußen seine Rakshi lieferten sich mit den Kriegern des Ordens von Mata-nui einen erbitterten Kampf.# Noch wussten sie nichts von Teridax` Plan. Aber das würde sich bald endern. Die Krieger des Ordens töteten immer mehr Rakshi, es störte Teridax nicht. Wenn sein Plan aufging würden alle sterben... Die anderen Makuta, alle Mitglieder oder Diener des Ordens von Mata-nui. Nur die Toa und Matoraner würden überleben. Er würde sie zu Schattentoa machen und damit das ganze Matoraneruniversum unterwerfen. Doch bis dahin war es noch ein langer Weg. Währenddessen drangen die Ordens-Truppen unter der Führung Trinumas immer weiter vor. "Das ist nicht normal" dachte der Titan des Ordens, "das geht ja viel zu einfach!" Doch plötzlich spiegelte sich Entsetzen auf seinem Gesicht ab. Vor ihm war der Grund warum sie so einfach vorgerückt waren..... Kapitel 1: in Metru Nui In Metru Nui öffnete sich auf einmal ein Dimensionsportal und eine riesige Armee von Tooa trat heraus. Auf der anderen Seite öffnete sich ein weiteres und tausende Rahkshi, Makuta und andere Wesen kamen heraus. Die Toa und Makuta aus hunderten Dimensionen hatten sich hier eingetroffen, um den Streit für immer zu beenden. In dieser dimension würde schon bald alles zerstört sein. [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 13:03, 14. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Toa Mahri Jaller konnte es nicht glauben was sich gerade vor seinen Augen abspielte, ein weiteres Portal öffnete sich und eine weitere Armee trat heraus, bestehend aus Titanen Toa und auch Matoraner doch diese kämpften gegen die anderen beiden düsteren Armeen. Jaller erblickte sein Toa Bruder Kongu und befahl ihm:"Kongu, bring die Bewohner Metru Nuis an einen sicheren Ort am besten die Archive! Wir müssen aus Metru-Nui raus! Jetzt!" Und schon war der Toa der Luft davon in Richtung Kollosseum, Jaller wusste, dass der Toa über das Kollosseum einen Code asugeben will den nur Metru Nui-Bewohner kennen und ihnen einen Befehl signalisierte. Um die Schattentruppen abzugrenzen erzeugten einige Toa des Feuers eine Flammenwand, Jaller schloss sich ihnen kurz an, und suchte nun die Stadt nach seinen anderen Toa-Geschwistern ab. Imani (Profil / Diskussion) 17:33, 14. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Nach einem Tag war der Großteil der "wirklichen" Metru Nui Bewohnern in den Archiven, die Turaga suchten den Rahi Krahka auf um sich mit ihm zu verbünden, denn dieser kannte unerforschte Tunnelgänge. Man hörte obwohl man sich 100-200 Bio unter der Erde befand die Schlachtgeräusche als wäre man mitten in der Schlacht, würde von Metru Nui das selbe passieren wie mit Mata Nui, durch den Angriff verschiedener Wesen zu einer Art Wüstenlandschaft werden, niemand wusste es und niemand wollte es wissen.Imani (Profil / Diskussion) 18:00, 14. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Kapitel 2:Cratures of the other World Durch ein weiteres Dimensionstor schossen drei komische Metallobjekte. Sie schlugen irgend wo in Ta Metru ein. Die Hüllen brachen auf und die drei Wesen sahen sich um. Überall um sie herum tobten wilde Kämpfe. Ein Paradis für sie. Die Wesen sahen sich um und verschwanden in den Kellern und Unterirdischen Teilen von Ta Metru. In den Folgenden Tagen verschwanden immer wieder verletzte von den Schlachtfeldern und wurden nie mehr gesehen. Tief unter Ta Metru begann es zu beginnen. Die Königin würde warten, warten bis die Zeit gekommen war selbst in den Kampf ein zugreifen. --Jadekaiser 17:46, 14. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Die Eier platzten auf und etliche Worker / Hunter quollen aus der Brutkammer. Sie begannen zu graben und zu graben. Auch die ersten Nexus schlüpften. Die Königin sah auf zwei ihrer besonderen Brutlinge. Sie waren noch nicht weit genug. Ein rumoren erfüllte die Unterwelt von Ta Metru. Die Population der Wesen würden zunehmen, sie würden bald mehr werden. Genug um auf die Jagd zu gehen. Lauter kleiner Kreischer wusselten durch die Tunnel und Keller. --Jadekaiser 18:10, 14. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Teridax lachte innerlich, die Welt würde im Chaos versinken. Die Makuta, Toa, Matoraner, Titanen und die seltsamen Wesen würden sich untereinander so bekriegen das es für ihn ein leichtes sein würde die Herrschaft zu übernehmen. Er guckte nach draußen und sah wie Makuta Gorast von den seltsamen Wesen in Stücke gerissen wurde. Das erste Opfer der Makuta. Es war Teridax egal, die anderen Makuta waren für ihn nur Sklaven. Doch was war das? 6 Toa und 1 Titan waren dabei durch ein Dimensionstor zu verschwinden MakutaBX 12:36, 15. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Nicht weiter wichtig, das erschreckedste war, dass sich ein weiteres Tor öffnete und etwa 200 verschiedene Teridax herausstürmten. Der einheimische Teridax, der sich schon seines Sieges sicher war, bekam einen gehörigen Schock und sank ohnmächtig zu Boden. Im Kampf wurde er totgetrampelt und gekämpft, und die Antidermis, die herauskam, wurde von fünf Toa Lhikan auf einmal verbrannt. Einer der Lhikan fiel hinterrücks um, getroffen von einem Mutran. Doch das alles war nicht die einzige sorge, denn mit ihrer Königin unten im Archiv wüteten noch immer die Nexus in der Stadt ... [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 14:18, 15. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Die Königin verschwand wieder in der Unterwelt von Ta Metru. Die Nexus brachten reichlich Beute in den Bau. welche Unverzüglich von den Worker / Hunter verarbeitet und in die Kokons eingeschlossen wurden. Permanet vlerief es so. Immer mehr Beute füllte die Vorräte und Brutkammern. Immer neue Nexus schlüpften aus den Eiern. Die erste Mutter begann aus ihrem Ei zu schlüpfen.--Jadekaiser 17:49, 15. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Kapitel 3: Kampf bis zum Ende Metru Nui glich einem Schlachtfeld. Etwa zwanzig Teridax hatten zusammen Mata Nui eingeschläfert und waren von ein paar hundert Toa Metru bekämpft worden. Etwa 600 Toa Mata und 200 Toa Nuva hatten sich jetzt aufgemacht, um Mata Nui zu erwecken, während sich 10 verbleibende Teridax darum stritten, wer unterm Kolosseum Mata Nuis körper übernehmen könnte. Doch die nexus hatten breits begonnen, an Mata Nuis "Gehirn" zu "knabbern", was ihn irgendwann töten könnte .... [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 17:41, 17. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Die Königin inspizierte die neuen Brutkammern. Die Mutterorganismen begannen zu legen und zu legen. Die Brut wuchchs. Es war der Zeitpunkt gekommen eine neu Spezies der Brut zu formen. Die Nexus hatten ihre Aktivitäten begonnen und weite Teile des Untergrundes von Metru Nui eingenommen. Die Zahl der Beute stieg und stieg so war der Bestand der Brut gesichert. Die Königin indes hatte neue Pläne. Sie würde den stärksten der drei Teridax unterstützen, wenn er ihr dafür ein Universum überlassen würde. --Jadekaiser 21:15, 17. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Während dessen kam der "echte" Teridax dieses Universums in der Unterwelt an, alles verlief nach Plan über den Cardrax würde er wieder ins leben gelangen, doch an einem von ihm aus gewähltem Ort und wenn er, dies bei voller Konzentration schaffen würde, könnte er an einem Ort ankommen der außerhalb des Matoraner-Universums lag, Spherus Magna! Doch erst mussten die ganzen Kopien von sich und allen anderen Personen verschwinde, dazu brauchte er die Hilfe von einer ganz bestimmten Maske, der Kanohi Ignika. Doch diese erlangt er nur wenn sein Verbündeter aus Bara Magna, Strakk es schafft sie ihm zu bringen. Imani (Profil / Diskussion) 10:37, 18. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Kapitel 4: Angriff auf die Bioaliens Die echten Toa Mahri hatten sich mit den echten Toa Nuva zusammen geschlossen und mussten die von Matoro entdeckten neuen hoch intelligenten Rahi besiegen. Dazu brauchten sie jedoch weitere Unterstützung, diese bekamen sie von einer Gruppe namens Toa Olda, den Toa Hagah und zwei Titanen namens Brutaka und Axonn. Imani (Profil / Diskussion) 10:42, 18. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Das Flugobjekt bewegte sich einige 100 Meter über der Landmasse von Mata Nui. Auf einem dreidimensionalen Bild erschien ein Modell des Universums. Darunter auch alles was dort lebte. Das 3D Bild passte sich auf Metru Nui ein und begann mit einer erneuten Scannung. Jedes Lebewesen erschien auf einem kleinen Unterbildschirm. Auf einer Gruppe Lebewesen hielten sich die Augen der Besatzung. Jene Rahiartigen Wesen die wie eine Plage zunahm. Den Jägern interessierte der Konflikt der in den Städten des Kontinentes topten garnichts, aber diese Wesen. Ein Mitglied der Besatzung aktivierte die Landungsmechanismen und programierte sie. Drei Bohrkapseln schossen auf die Insel und fraßen sich in sie hinein. An der Zielkoordinate blieben sie stehen. In der zwischenzeit hob das Fluggerät wieder ab und verschwand über den Wolken. Aus jeder Bohrkapsel stieg ein Toa änliches Wesen. Insgesamt waren die Jäger zu dritt. Sie aktivierten ihr Tarnfeld und wurde unsichtbar. Sie bewegte sich auf Metru Nui zu. Sie erschienen zuerst an einem Ort unter der Erde welcher von den Bewohner dieses Kontinents Onu Metru oder auch das Archiv genannt wurde. Ihr Weg durch das verfüstete Archiv war bald mit toten Körpern überseht. Sie vernichteten alles was vor ihre Okulare kam, nur weibliche Toa und eine Lebensform die Matoraner genannt wurde verschonten sie. --Jadekaiser 16:14, 18. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Während das geschah, öffneten sich auch in anderen Teilen des Universums dimensionsportale -- immer und immer mehr Kreaturen, Toa, Makuta und viele mehr kamen heraus, selbst in der Unterwelt wurde jetzt gekämpft. Diese Belastung würde der bereits schlafende Mata Nui nicht lange aushalten können, er schwebte durch das All und immer mehr Risse zeigten sich. Teile der südlichen Inseln brachen bereits heraus und schwebten ins All hinaus, wo keiner der Bewohner weiterleben könnte. Durch die Risse verschwand auch die flüssige Protodermis, sodass alle Meere trocken lagen. Es wäre keine Hoffnung mehr in Sicht gewesen, wenn der riesige Roboter Mata Nui nicht auf einmal von einem Planeten angezogen worden sein würde - Bara Magna. Für den normalen Teridax wäre das ganz schön gewesen, wenn es nicht auch in der Unterwelt einen Riss gegeben hätte, durch den er ins All stürzte, wo er zum letzten Mal starb. [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 11:28, 19. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Kapitel 5: Zurück an den Anfang Das Matoraner-Universum versank im Chaos, die Kanohi Ignika erreichte das dunkelgrau bis is schwarz, der Prozess hatte begonnen die Kanohi Ignika saugte alles Leben langsam aus, doch ein Toa, Toa Takanuva setzte in den letzten Sekunden seines Lebens die große Kanohi Atorika, die Maske der Situationsveränderung ein bis es zurück ging, zurück zu den Moment als die Toa Mahri sich noch in der Grube befanden, als Takanuva noch seine Runden des Wachganges auf Metru Nui ging, als er noch kein Toa des Zwielichts war, doch irgend etwas war anders, Takanuva war anders, er könnte schwören er wollte die Welt vorher nicht zerstören oder besser gesagt unterjochen, doch nun, er konnte garnicht abwarten damit loszulegen. Imani (Profil / Diskussion) 12:12, 19. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Imani; bitte entfernen sie den obigen Beitrag, denn sonst müssen wir ein halbes Jahr warten, bis wir wissen, wie das alles auf Spherus Magna überhaupt vor sich ging [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 14:12, 19. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Na jut, aber wieso redest du mich jetzt mit sie an ? xDImani (Profil / Diskussion) 14:01, 27. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Kapitel 6: Kapitel 7: Kapitel 8: Kapitel 9: